Uma Segunda Chance
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Prestes a cair no nada do vortex abaixo dele, Loki Laufeyson é trazido de volta a Asgard em segurança e luta por uma segunda chance. Seu irmão Thor está pronto para ajudá-lo a qualquer custo e acredita que ele realmente quer mudar. Mas será que os outros Asgardianos pensam da mesma maneira?
1. Prólogo

**Com esse sucesso todo do filme "Os Vingadores" (E meu novo amor fanático por Loki e Thor), minhas inspirações voltaram e resolvi escrever esta história. Para quem me conhece, sou daquelas que ama uma história de redenção, pois, afinal, todos merecem uma segunda chance. E foi assim que surgiu "Uma Segunda Chance" onde Loki procura mudar após perceber que levara seu desejo de se provar digno longe demais. Em suma, essa história ocorreria após o final do filme Thor. Pretendo explorar o lado carinhoso dos dois porque, afinal, eles se amam como irmãos e acho esse lado da história lindo. Enfim, espero que gostem ;D**

* * *

Ele não sabia o que o estaria esperando dentro do vortex. Ele não sabia se a queda o mataria ou se algo o estaria esperando do outro lado. Mas de uma coisa ele estava certo...

Ele estava com medo.

Thor segurou Mjolnir com ainda mais força ao ver seu irmão olhando para o interior do fluido giratório, um olhar enigmático presente em seus olhos. Ele não queria cair; ainda assim, compreendia que tudo havia chegado longe demais. Ele apenas queria terminar com isso, soltar, esquecer. Não havia mais razão para viver...

Thor sorriu, tentando confortá-lo com um olhar que dizia que ainda havia esperança, que eles poderiam solucionar tudo juntos! Tudo ficaria bem...

"Eu teria conseguido, pai!", Loki gritou, seu tom de voz se tornando o daquele pequeno garoto que ele uma vez fora. Estava assustado, mas, mais do que isso, ele temia, temia que o Pai de Todos não entendesse seus motivos. Até mesmo agora, ele só tentara fazê-lo orgulhoso como Thor sempre fizera... Apenas garantir que não se esquecessem dele. "Eu teria conseguido! Por você! Por todos nós..."

Odin olhou para seu filho adotivo, sentindo e compreendendo o que estava acontecendo. Loki fizera tudo errado, poderia ter sido diferente... Mas ele era seu filho.

Ele só queria ser digno.

"Eu sei, meu filho", Odin sussurrou, mal conseguindo falar ao passo que sua garganta tornou-se seca e os olhos de Loki se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não pode entender o que elas significavam, pois seus olhos perderam o foco ao passo que ele percebeu a mão do jovem soltar Mjolnir lentamente...

Mas Thor fora mais rápido e com sua mão livre segurou seu irmão mais novo pelo braço, o mais forte que podia.

"Eu não te deixarei cair! Nunca mais!", Thor disse, lágrimas pingando de seus próprios olhos e caindo no vazio ao que o vortex atrás deles se fechava por conta própria. Havia acabado.

Levou alguns segundos para trazer seus dois filhos de volta para a –Agora quebrada – Ponte Bifrost. Odin estava cansado, mas conseguiu ajudar e assim que ambos os jovens sentiram o chão firme, foram envolvidos pelos braços de seu pai.

"Meus filhos...", sussurrou o Rei de Asgard, tentando controlar sua voz trêmula. Ele tinha seus dois amados filhos em seus braços de novo, em segurança. Odin não tentou esconder seu alívio e não os soltou até quando achou que deveria.

Isso foi quando Thor o pediu para fazê-lo. Por um momento.

Odin se levantou e deu uma última olhada em seus herdeiros antes de deixá-los sozinhos, sorrindo ao ver Heimdall e outros guerreiros se aproximando...

Loki permaneceu de joelhos, incapaz de olhar seu irmão nos olhos. Era preferível olhar para o espaço vazio, um lugar onde ele sabia que não encontraria desapontamento, nem arrependimento, nem vergonha. Ainda assim...

"Irmão..." Thor chamou, pacientemente, sua voz calma e baixa para que apenas o brincalhão pudesse ouvir.

"Thor, eu..."

E ele sentiu o mundo girar ao ser envolvido pelos braços de seu irmão como jamais fora antes, apertados, fortemente, tomando conta para que ele nunca mais se deixasse cair. O Deus do Trovão fechou seus olhos, mal acreditando que ele estava aqui, tão próximo.

"A-Achei que fosse cair..." Thor disse por entre lágrimas e segurou o rosto de seu irmão com ambas mãos, olhando para os olhos verdes que ele conhecia tão bem. Eles estavam machucados, envergonhados, mas brilhando com vida e esperança. E ele os faria brilhar mais do que jamais haviam antes! "M-Me desculpe por... Por não ter sido o irmão que eu deveria! E-Eu..."

Loki respirou fundo, se sentindo tonto. Estaria sonhando? Havia morrido? O que estava acontecendo? **Ele** tinha cometido erros, a razão de ter decidido soltar Mjolnir no último momento... Mas agora, **Thor **estava se desculpando. Thor, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão mais velho, aquele que sempre acreditara nele mesmo sem demonstrar. O Grande Thor, o herdeiro do trono, o-

Quem se importava? Ele não poderia lutar contra isso. Era tudo que sempre quisera: Ser amado por aquele que ele amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Loki Laufeyson deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de seu irmão, assim como sempre fizera sempre que tinha um pesadelo quando criança...

Ele se sentiu seguro novamente.


	2. Vida

**Na mitologia Nórdica, Loki é pai de quatro filhos: Fenrir, um lobo feroz; Sleipnir, um cavalo de oito patas (E futuro cavalo de seu pai, Odin), Jormungand, uma serpente gigante e Hella, um tipo de "guardiã" do inferno (Aqui chamado de Nifilheim). Porém, como esta história é baseada no filme Thor e nele não existe menção nenhuma a eles (Sleipnir apareceu mas ninguém disse que era seu filho), vou assumir que ele não teve filhos. No entanto, haverá algumas referências a eles ;)**

* * *

Ele estava caindo… Zilhões de estrelas passaram por ele ao passo que seu corpo se tornou inútil na imensidão das trevas e do frio. Não havia ninguém para salvá-lo: Ele estava perdido dentro de si mesmo, eram apenas ele e sua loucura tomando conta do resto de sanidade que permanecia segura em sua mente… Mas até mesmo ela estava se perdendo.

Ele tentou gritar mas era como se não existisse som e nada saiu de sua boca. Sua cabeça começou a doer, uma vontade insana de vomitar pesando sobre ele. Por favor, pare…

"Irmão", chamou uma voz. Soou familiar mas estava tão distante... Tentandor responder, o homem tentou gritar novamente em vão – Ninguém o ouviria. Não havia ninguém aqui.

"Irmão, hey...!"

"Malditas vozes em minha cabeça", ele pensou consigo mesmo. Parecia que havia enlouquecido, afinal. Nada acabaria com a terrível sensação de estar sendo observado, mesmo que não houvesse nada nem ninguém para fazê-lo. "Morrer teria sido melhor!", ele pensou, apertando sua cabeça com as mãos ao passo que ela parecia prestes a explodir... "Por favor, pare!"

**"Loki!"**

Loki abriu seus olhos apenas para se deparar com dentes branquíssimos sorrindo para ele. Caramba, o que eram esses olhos azuis o olhando? Havia finalmente descoberto o que estava escondido nas trevas, por fim? Não era tão assustador assim, afinal-

Oh, claro. Aquele era seu irmão estúpido.

"Vamos, príncipe! Está na hora de acordar!", disse Thor com uma voz animada e um grande sorriso, seu cabelo caindo sobre sua costa com imensa graça. Não que isso importasse a um feiticeiro sonolento, é claro.

"Quem te deu permissão para entrar no meu quarto?" Loki perguntou com um olhar irritado, seu corpo todo o forçando a voltar a dormir.

"Bom, eu bati na porta algumas vezes. Como você não respondeu, decide checar se você ainda estava vivo então eu simplesmente entrei", Thor respondeu, sorrindo mais do que nunca ao perceber quão irritado seu maninho estava.

"Bom, eu estou vivo. Então, por favor..." Loki se cobriu com sua coberta e deu as costas para seu irmão. "Saia daqui antes que eu te amaldiçoe."

"Você deveria estar me agradecendo!" O Deus do Trovão riu, decidido a irritá-lo ainda mais. "Como sempre, você dormiu lendo e fui eu quem tirou o livro de cima do seu rosto hoje!"

"Ohhh, que ato heroico..." Loki murmurou, nervoso.

"Além diiisso..." Thor se virou, prestes a deixar o quarto. "Achei que não seria sábio fazê-lo perder a "Corrida de Sleipnir" hoj-"

O Deus da Trapaça quase atirou sua coberta longe ao se sentar incrivelmente rápido, olhos esbugalhados. "C... Corrida de Sleipnir?""

"Eu te disse para não exagerar na bebida..."

Em meros segundos, o meio-gigante de gelo trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto, ajeitou o cabelo – Em suma, ficou pronto -, resmungando e amaldiçoando enquanto o fazia.

"Por que não me chamou mais cedo, seu-" Ele disse, secando seu rosto.

"E te ouvir me xingando por ter acordado cedo demais? Nah, prefiro te ver se trocando como um louco do que ouvi-lo falando idiotices."

"Você pagará por isso, irmão! Marque minhas palavras!"

Dez minutos depois, os filhos de Odin estava se dirigindo aos jardins onde Sif e os Três Guerreiros estariam esperando juntamente com seus cavalos. A "Corrida de Sleipnir", como chamavam, era algo que haviam mantido desde que eram crianças. Cada um tinha seu próprio cavalo e mesmo que Sleipnir não participasse, de fato, seu nome era perfeito para o de uma corrida! Sim, uma simples corrida entre amigos havia se tornado mais do que importante após todo esse tempo, sendo realizada uma vez por ano. Depois de tudo que acontecera um mês atrás não imaginaram que aconteceria este ano mas iria e Thor estava levando Loki com ele independente de qualquer coisa.

"Eu espero que tenha treinado Hela, irmão!", Thor disse, sorrindo maliciosamente, "Eu não quero te ver perdendo em último lugar de novo..."

"Oh, veremos quem vai perder desta vez...", Loki disse sorrindo e mordeu o pão que Thor trouxera para ele. De fato, ele havia usado todas suas noites para treinar com Hela já faziam duas semanas. Era um horário pacífico e não havia ninguém para atrapalhá-lo com seus olhares de desaprovação ou suspeita...

Um mês havia passado desde que tudo ocorrera. Ele ainda lembrava de cada mínimo detalhe... As últimas três semanas não haviam sido fáceis para Loki. Por mais que ele tentasse mudar, ninguém acreditaria nele. Já fazia um mês e as pessoas ainda o olhavam como se ele fosse algum tipo de aberração – Mesmo que ele realmente fosse, ninguém além de seus pais e Thor sabia disso. Loki sempre soube que não seria fácil ser perdoado – Nem mesmo ele conseguira perdoar a si mesmo – mas às vezes se pegava imaginando se não teria sido melhor se deixar cair naquele dia... Thor permanecera próximo a ele desde então e sempre tentara confortá-lo.

Ele gostava de estar com o irmão, é claro. Porém, ele não conseguia evitar pensar que o estava apenas atrapalhando.

"O que foi?", Thor perguntou, tirando Loki de seus pensamentos obscuros. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

"Nada. Eu só... Acho que deveria ter praticado mais", Loki disse e Thor sorriu. É claro que ele sabia que essa não era a razão mas ele apenas riu e eles seguiram caminho.

"Oh, aí estão vocês!", Volstagg os cumprimentou e se aproximou com um grande sorriso. O guerreiro era um cara otimista e não se importou em se unir a Loki após tudo que ele fizera. Ele era um grande amigo de Thor e acreditava nele então estava pronto para ajudar o trapaceiro a recuperar sua posição no reino. "Achei que não fosse acordar depois de beber tanto, Loki! Demais, foi! Bebeu como um Deus!"

"Nah, é preciso mais doque aquilo para me derrubar!", Loki brincou, torcendo para que Thor não falasse nada sobre ter tido que acordá-lo. Felizmente, ele não o fez – Afinal, ele não estava bêbado.

"Então, aonde vamos hoje?", Thor perguntou e Fandrall virou-se para ele.

"Estávamos decidindo isso agora mesmo. Deveríamos fazer um verdadeiro desafio esse ano e a melhor maneira de faze-lo é indo a algum lugar onde nunca estivemos antes."

"E onde seria?"

"Além das montanhas, talvez?"

"Mas já estivemos lá!"

"Não para uma corrida", encerrou Fandrall, montando em seu cavalo e cavalgando para as montanhas, Hogun logo atrás dele.

"Ho, ho, ele nunca sabe quando parar, não é?". Volstagg riu e foi atrás deles.

Loki havia acabado de montar em Hela quando Sif se aproximou dos irmãos – Thor já estava preparado. Ela tinha um olhar suspeito e sua voz soou como se estivesse com veneno quando falou.

"Então, o feiticeirozinho decidiu vir conosco depois de tudo que fez?"

"Pare, Sif!", Thor disse antes que Loki tivesse a chance de responder, "**Eu** o disse para vir!"

"Então é melhor tomar cuidado. Quem sabe o que ele é capaz de fazer para vencer..."

"Eu não farei nada prejudicial, se é o que você está pensando!", Loki disse, cansado da mesma falta de confiança, dia após dias. Sif lhe lançou um sorriso ameaçador e disse, partindo atrás dos Três Guerreiros:

"Eu não acho, Loki... Eu tenho certeza."

Thor fechou os olhos em desaprovação ao que ela saiu. Sif não apenas não acreditavaem seu irmão mas também o desafiava a agir erroneamente de novo para provar que ele jamais seria capaz de mudar. Thor tentara falar com ela mas ela simplesmente não lhe dava atenção e as coisas se tornavam cada vez mais difícies de esquecer.

Ele suspirou e olhou para seu irmão mais novo próximo a ele. Loki tinha a cabeça ligeiramente para baixo, aparentemente pensando em algo, algo que o machucava profundamente pelo seu olhar. Se Thor soubesse o que era...

"Hey!", o Deus do Trovão chamou, carinhoso, "Ignore-a, ok? Tenho certeza de que você não fará nada de errado."

Loki lhe deu um sorriso falso...

"Não importa. Vamos, estamos atrasados."

...Ele gostaria de ter tanta certeza.


	3. A Corrida de Sleipnir

**Não, eu não morri! xD Muito obrigada pelos comentários e apoio, leitores! Estou muuuuito feliz por saber que estão gostando, wheee ^-^ Só para constar, a versão em inglês desta mesma história está disponível na minha conta. Como escrevo originalmente em inglês, a versão em português terá um certo atraso na postagem, mas não se preocupem pois tentarei traduzi-la o mais rápido possível (Aproveitarei das férias escolares).**

**Uma breve explicação: Os "Três Guerreiros" foram criados pela Marvel em si e não existem nas lendas nórdicas. Assim sendo, cada um deles possui um "sobrenome" - Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim e Volstagg the Valiant. Para não misturar o inglês com o português, procurei pelo significado destes e escolhi os que me pareceram mais "corretos". Por isso, não se assustem se virem adjetivos com letras maiúsculas: São apenas os nomes dos bravos guerreiros! ;)**

* * *

"Terrivelmente frio". Foi a primeira coisa que veio à mente de todos quando chegaram ao local. Era uma caverna subterrânea existente além das montanhas, logo após o _Reino Esquecido_, o que sobrara de uma violentíssima guerra que ocorrera séculos atrás. Não existiam seres vivos por aqui. Apenas poeira e memória, as lamentações de centenas de almas perdidas sendo ouvidas através do vento...

Pelo menos era isso o que diziam as estórias. Agora, a única coisa que podia ser ouvida eram as vozes brincalhonas de seis entidades divinas que não se importavam com lendas.

Afinal, eles eram parte delas.

"Há, há! Isso é tudo que pode fazer? Precisará de muito mais para derrotar a mim, Fandral o Impetuoso!".

Volstagg sorriu. Ele gostava de desafioas... Especialmente quando sabia que os venceria.

"Deveria ter mais cuidado com o que fala, Senhor Impetuoso. Se não tomar cuidado, continuará achando que está em primeiro lugar!"

Essas palavras fizeram o guerreiro se virar e ele, por pouco, não foi atingido pelo cavalo de Hogun o qual pulou atrás dele sem hesitação. O Cruel passou por ele, glorioso, e se manteve focado na linha de chegada.

"Atrás dele!", gritou Fandrall, rindo ao passo que Volstagg se aproximou e ambos se viram lutando pelo primeiro lugar.

Atrás dos Guerreiros vinham Sif, Thor e Loki. A Deusa manteve seus olhos sobre Loki, atenta a cada mínimo movimento feito por ele, procurando por qualquer prova de que ele planejava algo. O Deus - uma vez malicioso - não prestou atenção. Ele tinha coisas melhores para fazer.

Ou seja, vencer de seu irmão. E ele jurou a si mesmo que o faria desta vez!

"Vamos lá, Hela, garota! Lembre-se de tudo que te ensinei, vamos!", ele sussurrou para seu cavalo que passou a correr com mais velocidade, usando de toda sua força. Ele se aproximou de Thor o máximo que pode.

"Terá que fazer melhor desta vez, irmão!"

"Por que não diz isso a si mesmo?", gritou Thor e manteve Oskar – Seu cavalo – próximo, lembrando-o de tudo que **ele** o havia ensinado. Ambos riram e correram como se fosse o fim do mundo. Não haviam problemas ou responsabilidades, apenas uma corrida amigável entre amigos.

Isso, é claro, não envolvia Sif.

Permanecer tão próximo àquele feiticeiro não faria bem a Thor... Ela tinha que separá-los, de algum modo, ou isso não acabaria bem!

O cavalo de Hogun atingiu uma pedra e perdeu velocidade. Volstagg desviou de Fandral, chegando ao primeiro lugar...

"Talvez passar pelo meio deles chamaria sua atenção", pensou Sif. Não era uma idéia ruim, ninguém perceberia o que ela pretendia fazer. Era apenas uma corrida, afinal...

"Que tal... Agora?", Loki perguntou a seu irmão. Thor sorriu para ele. Sim, era do saber de todos que Thor sempre gostara de vencer no último minuto para que as coisas fossem mais... Excitantes. Especialmente agora, os Três Guerreiros pareciam estar realmente focados na corrida e quebrar a tensão que havia entre eles seria algo divertido de se ver...

Pensando nisso, Thor chutou Oskar levemente e ele entendeu o que tinha que fazer. Tão rápido quanto o vento, o poderoso Deus do Trovão atravessou o local, sentindo a glória da vitória bater em seu rosto, sorrindo com satisfação ao passar pelos guerreiros e ver seus rostos surpresos. Ah sim, isso seria-

Foi quando um cavalo _mais rápido_ que o vento passou por ele. Mas que-

"**Loki?**"

Hela se movia de modo incrivelmente rápido e o Deus que a guiava manteve seu olhar fixo, vendo a linha de chegada se aproximando cada vez mais... Em uma última tentativa, Thor chutou Oskar mais uma vez e ele correu tão rápido quando Hela, os dois lado a lado agora, a meros metros da vitória...

"Então você **realmente** a treinou!"

"O quê? Achou que eu estava mentindo?"

Thor fez com que Oskar corresse mais rápido... Mas antes que ele pudesse acelerar, Hela foi instruída por Loki e ela entrou em sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem. Um segundo depois, ela atravessava a linha de chegada.

Loki havia vencido.


	4. AN: Dúvida

Olá pessoas! Tudo bom? Venha até vocês para tirar uma dúvida minha, essencial para a existência dessa fanfic.

Eu comecei a escrever "Uma Segunda Chance" em inglês há um tempo atrás. Foi quando resolvi passá-la para o português, afinal, talvez houvesse brasileiros que se interessassem. Porém, não tive muitas respostas para esta "versão" e desanimei de continuar a tradução. "A Second Chance" já foi encerrada há um bom tempo atrás mas esta versão em português parou no tempo. Atualmente comecei a escrever outra fanfic sobre Thor e Loki chamada "Ancient Kings" e estou animada com os feedbacks que estou recebendo. Então, gostaria de saber... Vocês gostariam que eu terminasse essa história? Se houver leitores à espera, terminarei com prazer mas antes preciso ter certeza de que não será tempo gasto à toa. Obrigada pela atenção e desculpe o transtorno.


End file.
